1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planing machine, and more particularly to a wood planing machine including a rough-plane cutter and a fine-plane cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a conventional wood planing machine 10 includes a base 11, four guide posts 12 fixed on the base 11, a mounting seat 13 sleeved movably on the guide posts 12, a motor 14 disposed on the mounting seat 13, a cutter 15 disposed rotatably on the mounting seat 13 and driven by the motor 14, a speed reduction unit 16 disposed on the mounting seat 13 and driven by the cutter 15, two pressing rollers 17 disposed rotatably on the mounting seat 13 and driven by the speed reduction unit 16, and a driving unit 18 for driving the mounting seat 13 to move vertically relative to the base 11. The cutter 15 is disposed between the pressing rollers 17.
During use, a wooden workpiece 20 is first placed onto the base 11. Next, the mounting seat 13 is moved downwardly through operation of the driving unit 18 until the cutter 15 abuts against the workpiece 20. Subsequently, the motor 14 is operated to cut the workpiece 20.
The aforesaid conventional wood planing machine 10 suffers from the following disadvantages:
Only a rough-plane cutting operation can be performed on the workpiece 20 by use of the cutter 15. To remove precisely a thickness from the workpiece 20, after the rough-plane cutting operation by the cutter 15 is finished, it is necessary to further machine the workpiece 20 through a fine-plane cutting operation or a grinding operation, thereby reducing the cutting efficiency and quality. Furthermore, due to the presence of another machine required for the fine-plane cutting operation or the grinding operation, the operating cost is increased.